HK air units
HK air units are the Hunter Killers which were designed to destroy humans resistance like the drones. HK-VTOLs HK-VTOL refers to the upgraded Skynet twin-engine airborne Hunter-Killers. Derived from the original HK-Drone, it retains the form and a similar maneuvering system but on a much larger scale. Sleeker and more organic in appearance than the HK-Aerial the VTOL is an agile hunter with a single underslung Plasma cannon, the HK-VTOL is fearsome and terrifying to behold. Often operating in support of ground sweeps by swarms of Series 888 endoskeletons, they are one of the more dangerous targets for Resistance fighters to engage. HK-VTOLs can be brought down by shoulder fired surface to air missiles, captured plasma weaponry, and even anti-materiel rifles.Continually engineering upgrades to the original design, the latest air unit is a sleeker, more organic design powerful enough to carry a Boeing 747 jet engine in a cargo sling. The HK-VTOL is another design variant in a long line of VTOL capable craft manufactured or co-opted for use by Skynet. The massive tri-thruster units employed (and the front of the HK) as depicted in the first two film of the franchise dwarf the sleek styling adopted in the TSCC timeline, but show a clearly distinguishable design trend. HK-Aerial An HK-Aerial or an Aerial HK is refered to a wide variety of Skynet's large airborne VTOL-capable Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer. Derived from the original HK-Drone, it retains the form and maneuver system but on a much larger scale. With wingspans of up to 108 feet and a devastating array of under-slung and wing mounted lasers, missiles, and plasma cannons, the HK-Aerial is fearsome and terrifying to behold. Often operating in support of ground sweeps by swarms of Series 800 Endoskeletons, they are one of the more dangerous targets for the members of the Resistance to engage. HK-Aerials can be brought down by shoulder fired surface to air missiles. The HK-Aerial has been deployed in many configurations by both Skynet and the Soviet Artificial Intelligence MIR. There are light raiders seen patrolling the wastelands of the Future War, massive and heavily armed ground support craft, as well as troop transport variants which on occasion have been captured and subverted for use by the Resistance. Continually engineering upgrades to the original design, a smaller, more agile air unit is available in a sleeker, more organic design with the HK-VTOL, a unit powerful enough to carry a Boeing 747 jet engine in a cargo sling. HK-Airstrike HK Airstrikes are huge flying robots that use heavy plasma cannons to bombard human bases below them. They are downed by 7-10 rockets. HK-Bomber The Hunter Killer Bomber is a larger, more powerful version of the Aerial Hunter-Killer. Designed as a Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) heavy assault platform, the Hunter Killer Bomber features two additional engine pods to support its greater size and weight. Also featured is a larger, more enhanced gun platform, with more Phased Plasma Cannons than the Aerial Hunter Killer, and additional armor, giving the Hunter Killer Bomber greater resilience to Tech-Com weapons. The primary function of the Hunter Killer Bomber is to attack Tech-Com installations and fortresses that are heavily armed and well protected. The larger gun battery and heavy Armour of the Hunter Killer Bomber make it ideally suited to this function, rather than the smaller, lighter Aerial HK. HK-Flying Mini Hunter HK-Flying Mini Hunter (also known as HK-Recon) refers to Skynet micro-turbine airborne Hunter-Killers. The Mini Hunter is an agile predator with a single underslung Plasma cannon and a compact, high lift aerodyne fan which turns on frictionless bearings in order to reduce noise levels. They are designed primarily to survey a battlefield and transmit telemetry back to Skynet forces during attacks. HK-Flying Mini Hunters can be brought down by small arms and captured plasma weaponry.